The Silver Necklace
by dark-nuria
Summary: You must protect her at all cost, and help her find the item that she is seeking for M’lord. "
1. Prolonged

_The Silver Necklace_

_By: Yami Princess_

_Rated PG-13_

_Prolonged_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and it characters. Maybe my ocs and this plot…_

The world is under attack in 15 years into the future. Everyone is now a slave. The pharaoh, which used to be in power, died in front of his daughter, the next pharaoh in line. The prince, the other father of the daughter, must survive to protect their two daughters. The mother of these children died when someone was locked inside a necklace that the girl is holding. And now, the prince hands over a key, the key to all saviors.

When the prince shoved the key into the oldest girl, he told her that she must go back 15 years in the past, and retrieve the item. The girl nodded angrily, refusing to leave the one she loved behind. The prince stomped angrily and the youngest girl was put to sleep. The prince and the two girls escape, they build a clear tower where the young one is asleep. Again, the prince asked the oldest girl to go back into the past. The girl again refused.

The enemies were on a search for the prince and the two girls next to the throne. One of the guards was put in charge of finding them. So out he went to find these 'prisoners'. Once stumbled upon a group of warriors, who trying to protect the prince, he told them that he was their ally and he wish to speak to the prince. The prince came out of hiding and nodded to let the trespasser pass.

In the meeting, the guard was explaining to the prince.

"But, Yugi, you know da I can't do da!"

"But JONO!! We have to send her back!"

"She refuses to, and you know da!"

The prince fell onto the guard crying.

"But Jono, Yami is dead! Serena is dead! Seth is dead too! Not only is that but Nuria asleep! We have to send Yugito to the past to retrieve that item from Serena!"

"Ya, I know dat! But how can we if she refuses. I wish Bakura and Ryou was here to help us. Maybe the others as well, I want them all back!"

"But **THEY **are dead! Can't you see they all died with the first battle against those blasted enemies? Now, they are stronger than before. Jono, I want everyone back!"

"I know, I want them back too Yug." Jono patted the prince's back.

"M'lord, the place where the neo highness is being under attack!" a guard spoke.

The prince looked up along with the *trespasser* confused.

"Excuse that M'lord, now the place is surrounded by light, and what is this?"

They all ran outside and saw the place being materialized into a barrier. A barrier that is impenetrable. 

Voices of spirit were heard everywhere. In front of Jono was a spirit with a concern in it.

"Jono, my love, this is Sakura! You have to give her your pedant, the one you are wearing my dear!" 

Jono reached inside his shirt and pull out a pedant that was silver. "But I can't!" and he felt a smack on the back.

"You are a dumb boy as usual Jono! I never saw such a wuss!" a dark voice responded. But he hear giggles too.

"Give it to Yugito, Jono-koi. I am sure that she might change her mind. And oh, Yugi give Yugito your pedant too!" a soft voice too said.

Each looks at each other and smile. They ran inside and found Yugito sounded asleep.

'I am sorry my dearest daughter. You have to go back into the past or else this entire world will not exist!' Along with Jono, they both put the pedant on her and chant a spell.

Yugito was surrounding in a ray light, "AHHH…daddy!" and she was gone.

The prince had a tear rolling down. Jono touched his shoulder and tell him it was alright.

"It was the right thing, Yugi-koi!" a image of the pharaoh appear along with two other people.

"Honda, Anzu, Madison, Melin, Firey, and Icy are all protecting Nuria while she asleep. For now we will protect you my sweet love!" a girl voice rung in his ear.

"Yes, my love, you and Jono will be safe!" 

"Sweet sorrow, I would say Yugi!"

"Yes Jono! I wish she would come back safe!"

"Don't sweat, she will come back!"

And so forcing the oldest daughter to go back into the past, she must retrieve an item that might save the world. Unknown her adventures, she too must also wield the power to use it. The search begins for **THE SILVER NECKLACE!**

*-*-*-*-*-

**_Character Bio_**

****

**_Name:_** Yugito Dragon Muto Kaiba

**_Age:_** 5 years old

**_Location:_** Neo Egypt, Japan

**_Relationships:_**_ Fathers: Prince Yugi Mutoh_

_                                    Pharaoh Yami Nameless & Dead_

_                                    High Priest Seth KaibaDead_

_                        Mother: Neo Queen Serena Hli Dragon Dead_

_                        Uncles: Mokuba KaibaMysteriously Vanish at age of ten, no one knows_

_                                    Firey Dragondead_

_                                    Shadow McCleinProcess of dying_

_                        Aunt: Icy McClein dead_

**_Descriptions:_** She is a girl with impatience. She loves mysterious thing which involve the disappearance of her uncle. Have 4 genes, which make her very famous. Very smart with finding clues. Has long hair up to the butt length. Wears a silver bracelet on her right doesn't not know that it hold a secret and has two pedants each perform a certain task. 

*-*-*-

Until every other character is introduced, they will have their own bio page. You should know who the rest except for 4, who will have their own later on!! Please read and review.


	2. Hitting Reality

_The Silver Necklace_

_By: Yami Princess_

_Rated PG-13_

_Chapter 1: Hitting Reality_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and it characters. Maybe my ocs and this plot…_

**Recapture of last time:** Yugi, the prince, and Jono, suppose to be trespasser, gave away their pedants to the Yugi's daughter, Yugito, the next pharaoh in line. The youngest daughter, Nuria, was put to sleep by a spell. The ghost form of everyone they knew, had cast a barrier over the tower where Nuria is lay asleep. Yugito is now a verge of facing realty and herself. What path is she willing to take on THE SILVER NECKLACE!!

*screen change to the port harbor*

            A group of teens walk by the bluish water. Faces and body were reflecting off of it. Three or four pairings huddle around smiling and giggling. It was the year 2003, in which everyone is free. Free from slaves, and free from harm. But is there such thing as harm and freedom?

"Hey Joey, guess what happen?" a hyper active multicolor teen ask.

"No Yugi, what is it?" the one who called Joey.

"When I marry Yami and Seto, I am going to be a **PRINCE!" the one name Yugi reply.**

"Ha, a prince? Whatever you shrimp!" one of the white haired teen says.

 "You take that back you tomb robber," the one who named was Yami who had similar feature as Yugi, but much taller than Yugi but shorter than Seto.

The other twin of the *tomb robber* slap his twin gently and smile. "Oh great lord, don't be credulous! You are the next high priest when YAMI do GET marry!"

"Me, a high priest? Interesting, what make you, huh?" the tomb robber ask out of curiosity.

"Me? I have no idea! What do you say Yami?" the other one speak.

"Maybe a personal slave," Joey blurred out.

Right there and then, Joey was being chased by him.

"Oh come on Ryou-koi, I didn't mean it!" Joey yelled.

"I'll show you what you mean, you perverted pee-brain!" the one who finally name was Ryou yell back.

"Oh come on, Baku-koi! A little help is nice!" Joey shouted out.

Bakura just smirked and decided to help. When Joey ran pass him, he grab Ryou and wrestle towards the ground. Yami and the others just laugh. When Bakura finally got him to the ground, he hastily kiss him and decided to sent his kois to the shadow realm along with him of course.

"We DON'T want to know what they are doing?" the one who name Malik reply. He has blonde hair with violet eyes. Strangely, everyone consider him the silent type, but once you know him, he the outburst, ambitious type…

Everyone nodded that was left. As they was about to leave, Yugi stopped walking and his eyes..they shifted to a color that was rare… That when Bakura and his two koi others came out.

"Yugi-koi what's the matter?" Seto ask him.

Yugi, who was possess, walk slowly towards an area that was a field. The field was filled with crimson, sea, violet and brown flowers. Each resemble sometime.

"My Pharaoh, a child will come here. You must protect her at all cost, and help her find the item that she is seeking for M'lord. If you do fail of protecting her, her heart will turn into hatred and then the one with attitude will only bring her out of that hatred. As you see my Pharaoh, this child will be the key to your destiny!" all of these words came out of Yugi's mouth.

"Translation please?" Joey ask.

In the sky above, a light was emitted, not once, not twice, but three times. When the light blink it third turns, a girl fell from the sky. The girl was crying when she landed on Joey's arm.

"Again, My Pharaoh and My Priest, please protect this next pharaoh in line, for she will be the doomed to this destruction, if her heart is not purify. And my Neo Guardian, the Red Eyes Dragon, please stop her from her sadness and retrieve the good memories that once parish. She needs to learn to live as a normal being, not a princess." the one who took control of Yugi's body spoke.

"Than who are you?" the pharaoh ask, while Joey tend to keep the quiet child lay to sleep.

"For that I can not tell you, because you see I am no longer a being in the time where she is at! I cannot tell you where I am at, because she will seek me out, but to let you know for sure, I am positive that we will meet again. And with that good bye my fellows warrior!" and the voice vanish. As Yugi's eyes were dripping close, Seto ran to catch him. Once in his arms safe, Yugito had stop crying. Joey was smiling and now they must return home to figure out where is this girl from. And how come is she the next in line to be pharaoh!

Next time on **The Silver Necklace**:

Yami and Yugi had disagree on how to raise Yugito. Yugito runs away when she was the cause of the problems. She was under attack by the forces in the future, who want her to return and be the queen to the evil pharaoh. Arrows are flying everywhere and who that? There are 4 peoples in the roof declaring what? Are they ally of Yugito or are they ally of the evil forces. Tune in next time to/…_The Silver Necklace_!!

*-*-*-

END OF CHAPTER 1!!

If you read and review you will get a pushie from me and my Yami!!


End file.
